Fotografias
by StupidLamb0896
Summary: Que le regalaría Edward a Bella en su aniversario de novios?... Me inspire en mis fotos de graduación, espero con todo corazón que les guste


**Disclaimer: Los Personajes Ni La Historia Original Me Pertenece, Todo A Sido Creación De La Asombrosa Mente De Stephenie Meyer. Pero La Trama Es Completamente Mía**

**Bueno, Este Es Otro One Shoot. Se Me Ocurrió Mientras Veía Las Fotos De Mi Graduación, Espero De Verdad Que Les Guste Lo Hice Con Todo Mi Cariño... Como Ya Se Que La Mayoría No Va A Ir Hasta El Fondo... Por Favor, Por Favor, Por Favor... Dejen Sus Reviews! Ahora Si Ya Me Callo... Disfruten!**

Entre corriendo al cuarto mientras me ponía los zapatos. Maldito despertador, siempre que necesito que suene ¿Que pasa? no lo hace.

Me lance a la busca de mi bolso y en el camino tropecé con algo. Mire hacia el piso, lista para alejar de una patada mis zapatos, pero me sorprendió lo que vi. Era un libro recubierto de tela, parecía un regalo. Me agache a recogerlo, un poco sorprendida al notar cuanto pesaba.

Te Amo

Era lo único que decía la nota, pero no necesitaba más, sabia muy bien quien lo había dejado, la única persona capaz de hacer que mi corazón se desboque con solo pensar en el. Ansiosa me senté al borde de la cama, olvidando por completo mi prisa y mi bolso. Sacudí la fina tela del regalo. Un hermoso álbum plateado, se descubrió. Sonreí como acto reflejo. Abrí, un poco curiosa la tapa y me encontré con una foto de el y yo. El estaba sentado al piano y yo estaba abrazándolo por detrás, el sonreía con los ojos en mi rostro y las manos en las teclas del piano. Recordaba ese día, me había dado la bienvenida con una nueva pieza musical, tan hermosa como todas las que había escrito.

No me había dado cuenta de que nos habían fotografiado.

Al pie de la página había una simple nota

Bella Y Edward en el piano. Sonreí otra vez, sin borrar la sonrisa de mi cara pase a la siguiente pagina, me sorprendió mucho ver esa foto. Era del baile de graduación al cual el me había obligado a asistir. Estábamos en la pista, bailando, pero la cámara estaba completamente enfocada en nosotros, haciendo que los demás no fueran más que borrosas figuras. El tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia mí y me miraba a los ojos, yo tenía esa sonrisa tonta que crecía en mi rostro cada vez que lo veía.

Pase a la siguiente página, se me escapo una carcajada. Estábamos ambos en el piso, riendo abiertamente. Emmett había tratado de decirle a Rosalie que había roto, sin querer, su hermosa bañera. El resultado había sido muy chistoso.

Pase las paginas una a una, sonriendo y riendo ante los recuerdos, la mayoría eran fotos que ni me había dado cuenta de que nos habían tomado. La última me hizo sonreír más que nunca. Edward y yo estábamos acostados en su sofá de cuero negro, mi cabeza reposaba en su pecho y estaba completamente dormida, Edward tenia la cara contra mi pelo y sus manos estaban enlazadas con las mías, justo en su corazón.

-¿Te ha gustado?- pregunto una suave voz, haciendo que diera un ligero brinco en la cama. Edward estaba parado frente a mí, con aquella sonrisa que detenía mi corazón.

Le Sonreí

-¿Como no iba a gustarme?- le pregunte mientras me paraba de la cama- Es hermoso, Edward- le dije mientras le sonreía

El pasó sus brazos a mí alrededor

-Me alegra que te haya gustado- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Cuando tomaron estas fotos?- le pregunte. Una enorme sonrisa destello en su rostro

-Había pensado en esto desde hacia varios meses, y obviamente, Alice estuvo encantada de ayudarme- dijo riendo entre dientes

-Es hermoso- le dije con la voz llena de emoción

-Eso me hace muy feliz- me dijo mientras rozaba mis labios con los suyos. Suspire y luego recordé algo

Hice mala cara

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto preocupado

-Mi regalo no es tan bueno- le dije mientras fruncía el ceño

-Todo lo que venga de ti es increíble- me dijo acariciando mis pómulos. Suspire y me mordí el labio

-De acuerdo, solo dime si no te gusta- le dije mientras me alejaba de el

-No hay manera de que no me guste- me consoló. Suspirando me encamine hacia mi escritorio, abrí el cajón superior y saque un pequeño paquete.

Me voltee y con el en la mano y una mueca en la cara. Jugueteé con el pequeño regalo en mis manos y luego me acerque a el. Se lo tendí mordiéndome el labio, el lo tomo sonriéndome.

Abrió la pequeña caja y se quedo quieto. Me moví, nerviosa, el levanto los ojos hacia mi, sus ojos tenia una expresión de tal ternura que sentí como se me aguaban los ojos.

El se acerco a mí y me apretó con fuerza contra su pecho.

-Gracias- dijo con voz emocionada

Solté una risita

-No es gran cosa- le dije modestamente

El se alejo de mí, mirándome incrédulamente

-¿Eso crees?- preguntó- por un momento sentí que mi corazón volvía a latir- me dijo divertido.

Sus ojos volvieron a la caja y sus manos sacaron el pequeño portarretrato. Había una foto de nosotros, una que Alice nos había tomado hace unos días, estábamos abrazados el uno al otro con sendas sonrisas en el rostro. En el pie de la fotografía había una inscripción. Tú Y Yo, Para Siempre.

-llegaremos tarde al instituto- le dije. Sus ojos me sonrieron.

-¿Por que no mejor vamos a otro lugar mas... pacifico?- me pregunto mientras envolvía mi cuerpo con sus brazos. Sabía muy bien de que lugar estaba hablando. El prado. Sonreí

-Claro- le dije

El se inclino a susurrarme en el oído

-Feliz Aniversario- me dijo en voz baja y dulce. Cerré los ojos

-Feliz Aniversario a ti también- le dije. El nos meció con paso lento a ambos, luego de un momento me di cuenta de que bailábamos, y no me molesto, aquel baile era uno que siempre tendría reservado para el.

**Bueno, bueno. ¿Que creen? a mi me encanto escribirlo espero de verdad que les haya gustado.**

**Dejen Sus Reviews. **

**Pásense por mis otras historias**

**Amor Entre Balas**

**Recuerdos De Una Vida Pasada**

**Siempre Contigo (One Shoot, Esta en mi blog, ya que lo puse aquí en fanfiction pero me lo borraron)**

**Semi-Vampiro (One Shoot)**

**Songfic. Jueves (One Shoot)**

**Otro Intento Fallido (De Anime)**

**Las Amo!**


End file.
